A Love that Will Last Forever
by BrightlyShines
Summary: A tea party of many days could lead to more then JR and Sue Ellen realize.
1. Intro

Note: This idea came to me, But the characters and show don't belong to me.

A Love that lasts forever, is a love that will be here just as much now as a thousand years from now. A love like that never stops it is always there. Whether in the memories of the family or in stories of a true love that is beyond anything that anyone has ever imagined. There are loves that are perfect, patient, cute, imperfect... but they are all loves... true loves and everything that is needed is that, but love will always come through in the end.

JR and Sue Ellen Ewing had a rocky road during both of their marriages and divorces. They had interesting and not so interesting moments, but there was always that underlying love that would be there no matter what. So what happens next just wait and see...

This is a thought of a story that will start with JR and Sue Ellen's tea party after he got her out of trouble after losing the the election. It is a what if, this is my take of what could have happened.


	2. Chapter 1

Note: This idea came to me, But the characters and show don't belong to me.

Sue Ellen sips her coffee as she thought on the night before. It had been a nice evening and then she got the call that she was cleared and she wouldn't get in trouble for helping her son out. She knew that JR had helped her. Then there he was JR waiting at her door she opened her door and invited him in for tea.

Sue Ellen: "Remember that kiss at the door? That's all you are getting."

JR: "Darlin' I know better... this is the way I like you determined, stubborn, strong... and more beautiful then ever before."

Sue Ellen: "Oh you charmer you!"

She laughs.

Sue Ellen: "Nice try, but that kiss and tea are all you are getting from me darlin'."

JR laughed as Sue Ellen got the tea and brings it to the table. They talked for hours and laughed. Sue Ellen drinks her coffee again and looks around as she remembers its the next day. But she continues to think about the night before and that her relationship was changing with JR they were starting to act more like friends. Maybe being friends was the key... was the medicine that their relationship needs. She still was in love with JR, but she knew that she would always be. She wonders if their friendship could eventually lead to something more in the future.

JR was drinking his coffee and was thinking about the same exact thing at the exact time as Sue Ellen was thinking about that. He thought they were acting like friends and he knew that was a step in the right direction. He still loves her very much and he won't ever give up on her either!

His cell phone starts to ring he gets up and looks at the phone it says

**_Sue Ellen_**

JR: "Perfect timing... PERFECT!"

He answers.

JR: "Well hello darlin' how are you this morning?"

Sue Ellen: "I'm just fine sugar... I was wondering if you wanted to come over for some tea."

JR: "I would love that!"

Sue Ellen: "Good 8pm sharp! And don't be late!"

JR: "Oh I will be there on time.

JR and Sue Ellen both grin at the same time.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2: A Cute and Sweet Love

Note: This idea came to me, But the characters and show don't belong to me.

JR was nervous he hadn't felt this way in a long time... but when he felt like this it was only around Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen felt the same way, but she was happy to feel this way. JR showed up 10 minutes early with a bottle of sparkling cider. He rang the door bell and waited for Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen had the table all set for tea and when she heard the doorbell she smiled knowing that JR had arrived early. She walks to the door and opens it.

Sue Ellen: "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise."

JR: "I never disappoint Darlin'."

She blushes and smiles then kisses him on the cheek and lets him into the house as she had done before. They walked to the dining room and had tea. They also had sparking cider and talked for hours. When the time came he was ready to go, but she didn't want him to leave. But she said nothing as she was still nervous because of the past. That was always going to be something that would be there, but she would try to make sure that wouldn't hurt the future that could be. JR wanted to stay, but he could tell that Sue Ellen wasn't ready for that. He wanted another chance with her and he would do anything to make sure he didn't ruin his chances with her.

They said their goodbyes for the night and they both spent their nights separate in the places that they live thinking about everything and each other.

The next couple of weeks the same thing happened the same way every time. It was like a friendship of a lifetime packed into a couple of weeks. It was perfect their love was growing stronger and it was as if it had never been before. There was something cute and perfect about their love and this would change everything.

It was weeks and weeks later and JR and Sue Ellen had a date set for tea as usual. A storm was starting to move into the area. JR arrived before the storm got really bad it was just windy. He rang the doorbell and Sue Ellen answered the door as she had done every night he had come over for tea. They sat and talked for awhile and laughed for awhile then the wind started to really pick up. Sue Ellen got up and walked into the living room and looked out the window and heard the thunder and saw the lightning rush across the sky. JR walked up behind her and touched her shoulder. Then the power went out. She turned and hugged JR she wasn't afraid, but she felt she needed a hug.

JR: "Are you alright Darlin'?"

Sue Ellen: "Yes, I am fine Sugar."

JR: "I like when you call me Sugar... it's something that I have called you for so long. It is nice to hear you call me that."

Sue Ellen smiles.

Sue Ellen: "I am glad that makes you very happy, because it makes me happy too."

Sue Ellen looks at JR and he looks at her. They look into each others eyes and in that one single moment a truth could be seen in each others eyes and that was a burning true love for each other.

This once tortured love was turned into a perfect, sweet, and cute love that would be stronger then previously thought before. Sue Ellen kisses JR and he kisses her back.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3: The Calming Storm

Note: This idea came to me, But the characters and show don't belong to me.

This once tortured love was turned into a perfect, sweet, and cute love that would be stronger then previously thought before. Sue Ellen kisses JR and he kisses her back...

They kissed each other for about twenty minutes until Sue Ellen realizes what was happening. She stops and looks at JR.

JR: "Are you alright?"

Sue Ellen: "Yes, I am... okay..."

JR: "What's the matter Darlin'?

Sue Ellen turns away and walks over to the couch and sits down.

Sue Ellen: "I... I just wasn't expecting this to happen. I..."

JR stops her.

JR: "You are not ready for this... and I totally understand that. I won't push the issue."

Sue Ellen was surprised by what JR has just said to her.

Sue Ellen: "I am not pushing you away. I just want everything to be the way it has been and well..."

JR: "You don't want me to turn into myself of the past again toward you right?"

Sue Ellen: "I think you understand me better then ever before JR."

JR: "You always understood me Sue Ellen. But, yes, I can understand where you are coming from."

Sue Ellen: "Can you... are you able to just stay here as we sit and just hold me? That's all I can handle right now. "

JR smiles and shakes his head agreeing. He puts her arm around her waist and she leans her head against his shoulder as the lightning goes across the sky. It was a very stormy night for the whole night. But to them it was a calming storm one that they had never experienced. One that would truly be the turning point in their relationship. The storm went on and lightning flashed and flashed and the thunder crashed... but in the living room as they remained the way they had been it was like no storm was happening at all. JR and Sue Ellen drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The power come back on.

The next morning JR woke up first he looks over at Sue Ellen and smiles. He slowly gets up without waking her up. He then walks over to the kitchen and makes some coffee. As the coffee brewed Sue Ellen slowly started to awaken. She sits up and looks at JR who is smiling at her.

Sue Ellen: "What are you smiling about JR?"

She smiles at him.

JR: "You look too cute."

Sue Ellen was curious at what he meant. She got up and walked over the mirror and saw that her hair was sticking up. She starts laughing and she turns at looks at JR who is laughing with her. They both walk into the kitchen and have coffee.

Sue Ellen: "You know that this is our first coffee date."

JR: "There are so many firsts for us lately. All this is so different for us. But I think it's just what we have needed all this time."

Sue Ellen: "Yes, it is exactly what we have needed."

Sue Ellen lifts her cup as does JR and they toast.

Sue Ellen: "To your new view on life."

JR: "No... to us."

They smile.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 4: The Letter

Note: This idea came to me, But the characters and show don't belong to me. This chapter is kind of inspired by the letter that was read at JR's Will reading in Season 2 of the new Dallas that was from Miss Ellie and leaves part of Southfork to John Ross. But in this case since this is a what if story there was a letter left to JR that he has just received concerning Ewing Oil.

Two months had passed and the JR and Sue Ellen's dates continue and things get better and better... then a letter suddenly appears that could change everything...

Dear JR,

You still have a lot to learn about most things like controlling yourself. And most importantly treating Sue Ellen with some respect. One of these days you will lose her if you don't stop... Yes I know you already have. But there is always hope! So I am setting this letter aside. You think that I am leaving you nothing. But that's not true. I do care for you, I care because you are my son I carried you for nine months and raised you. But we have had our differences over the years and for the most part I haven't always agreed with your decisions. So here it is this is a stipulation and extra clause. I am leaving you money and stocks to Ewing Oil (Therefore Barnes Global) just because Cliff thinks that he won doesn't mean that I didn't take steps. You are your brother Bobby must work together don't ever forget he is your brother, but I love you both. So here it is in order to get Ewing Oil back from Cliff you must be married to Sue Ellen and make her happy and never cheat on her. Someone will be watching always! So don't mess this up! This is me trying to clean up a mess and take care of you.

Your Mother Forever,

Eleanor Miss Ellie Ewing Farlow

JR sat there listening to this letter that was being read to him by the lawyer. He was in shock and for that matter so was Bobby.

Bobby: "She sure was hard at work. Huh this could be good."

JR: "You really think that Sue Ellen would agree to a marriage of convenience?

Bobby: "The way you have been dating for over 2 months I think it could be something you could talk to her about. And it wouldn't be a marriage of convenience... she does love you and I know you love her too!"

JR looks at his brother and knows what he has to do.

JR: "You are right! I have to try."

* * *

JR goes to Sue Ellen's house after going to buy some flowers and something else too. He rings the door bell and waits looking around outside. Sue Ellen walks over to the door and when she sees that it's JR at the door she smiles. She opens the door.

Sue Ellen: "Well hello there Darlin' I was wondering if you were going to show up today. I am glad you came over."

JR hands Sue Ellen the flowers.

JR: "These are for you... and I need to talk to you about something very important."

Sue Ellen shakes her head.

Sue Ellen: "Alright, Sugar... tell me what's going on."

They both go into the living room and he tells her all about the letter and the situation. But he tells her he doesn't want to push anything and he understands if she says no to him. He leaves and before he does leave he kisses her on the cheek.

Sue Ellen thinks on what JR has said to her. JR sat in his room and thought on what Sue Ellen would do, would she ever say yes to him. He did love her... she loved him... what could happen?

* * *

The next day Sue Ellen had made a decision. She called JR and asks him to come over to the house. About an hour later he shows up. And comes into the house and they go over into the middle of the living room.

JR: "I know your answer... it's no and it's okay Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen turns around and covers his mouth with her hand.

Sue Ellen: "Before I give you my answer... I want you to ask me properly."

JR did what she said.

JR: "Alright, you win Sue Ellen you always win. You are right... I have loved you from that one moment I saw you. I knew that I would always love you and there would be no turning back. I just didn't know how to see that before. I know that I have hurt you over and over again and I may never be able to make up for that, but I have tried I have tried so hard.. that I know that life is short and we love each other... it would make me very happy if you would do me the honor of being my wife again... will you marry me?"

Sue Ellen was crying as JR said this to her as he held her hands. She was overwhelmed in the moment. She finally was able to answer after a couple of minutes.

Sue Ellen: "Yes, JR the answer is yes... but not just to help you... but because I love you and always will. I want to be your wife again."

JR: "And I want to be your husband again... I love you so much too!"

JR and Sue Ellen hug and then they start kissing. Then he takes out a ring and puts it on her finger it's very beautiful. She stops and looks at him then she takes his hand and leads him up the stairs and toward her bedroom. They get to the door of her room and he stops her.

JR: "Are you sure?"

Sue Ellen: "I have never been so sure of anything in my life."

JR kisses her again and more passionately.

JR: "I have missed you so."

Sue Ellen: "I have you missed you more!"

JR: "But I thought you would want to wait until we get married again. Makes for an even more romantic evening."

Sue Ellen smiles.

Sue Ellen: "You romantic you! Well if that's the case I want to get married right now!"

JR: "What a wonderful idea!"

* * *

JR sets everything up. Then sends a text message to Bobby

Bobby,

Everything is going as planned I am getting married. You want to come to the wedding?

JR

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 5: The Secret Wedding

Note: This idea came to me, but the characters and show don't belong to me. This chapter is kind of inspired by the letter that was read at JR's Will reading in Season 2 of the new Dallas that was from Miss Ellie and leaves part of Southfork to John Ross. But in this case since this is a what if story there was a letter left to JR that he has just received concerning Ewing Oil.

* * *

JR and Sue Ellen had everything planned out. There were only a few people that would be at their wedding. And those people are John Ross, Christopher, Annie, and Bobby. They wanted to keep this a secret so not even Elena or her family were told. Even though when Christopher had found out he wanted to tell her. He was told not to say a word. So he listened, but he wasn't a very happy camper at all. Sue Ellen and Annie hurried to the store to find something to wear. Sue Ellen found this very beautiful dress and Annie found a dress as well. They bought their dresses and headed back to Sue Ellen's place as that is where the wedding was going to take place. Sue Ellen rushed past JR so he wouldn't see the dress and Annie went with her. She shook her head at JR as he wanted to hug Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen got ready and Annie fixed her hair and then make-up. There was someone there that then started to work on Sue Ellen's makeup and hair she was already.

Annie: "You look so beautiful. JR won't be able to take his eyes off you!"

Sue Ellen: "I hope that's the case because..."

Annie: "Never doubt I believe he will keep to his word to you this time. I think he has learned his lesson... well as far as you are concerned..."

She laughs thinking about how JR was and is.

Sue Ellen: "Yes, I do believe that you are right there."

There is a knock at the door.

Annie: "Yes?"

Bobby: "Are you all decent... can I come in?"

Annie opens the door and smiles at her husband.

Annie: "Well there is my handsome husband!"

She smiles and kisses him then lets him into the room.

Annie: "Come on in."

Bobby walks into the room and sees Sue Ellen.

Bobby: "Well the both of you are the most beautiful women I have seen in a while."

They all smile.

Annie: "In a while huh?"

Bobby just smiles.

Bobby: "Are you ready for this Sue Ellen?"

Sue Ellen: "Yes, I am so ready for this."

Annie goes out of the room in front in Sue Ellen and Bobby. Bobby takes Sue Ellen's arm and she takes his arm. Annie walks down the stairs and stops near the living room until Sue Ellen and Bobby are right behind her. At the moment when they were there Annie signaled Christopher to start the music. She then starts to walk down the aisle and gets to the front. John Ross then comes and takes his mother's arm and Bobby walks down the aisle standing next to JR. When Sue Ellen started to walk toward JR his breath was taken away, he thought to himself that Sue Ellen had always been beautiful, but at this moment she was the most beautiful she had ever been. Sue Ellen and John Ross were walking toward JR. They get there and Sue Ellen looks at JR and he looks back at her.

The Ceremony starts and the Preacher talks for a while. Then he turns it over to JR and Sue Ellen to say their vows to each other and the exchange of the rings.

Sue Ellen: "I Sue Ellen take you JR forever! We certainly have been through enough, I think we have learned that life throws things at you that you never expected. We have been through the good, the bad, and everything... but we love each other... even when we told ourselves that we hated each other and fought we loved each other. It is true there is a thin line between love... and that thing they call hate. But for me the truth I never hated you... How could I? You are the love of my life. Ours is a love that will last as destiny has proven so. This is my vow to you JR to be forever loving you."

She takes the ring and places it on his finger she is in tears. JR is fighting the tears and everyone saw this.

JR: "You are an amazing woman darlin' and I have loved you from the moment I first saw you. Though, I haven't always shown it or been right toward you I have loved you and still do. I was blind to the truth for so many years and when I finally realized it Sugar I thought it was too late. But as we both know at this moment it's never too late, there is always hope for another chance and we prove that. We are both destined to be together forever! My beautiful love there has never truly been anyone else for me. And I promise you this I vow to you there will never ever be anyone for me but you. A love like this will last forever and we will prove it."

JR takes the ring and places it on her finger. They are pronounced husband and wife and told they can kiss each other.

JR and Sue Ellen kiss and everyone claps.

The Preacher: "I would like to present to you... for the third time..."

Everyone smiles.

The Preacher: "Mr. and Mrs. John Ross Ewing II

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 6: A Beautiful Love

Chapter 6: A Beautiful Love

* * *

Note: This idea came to me, but the characters and show don't belong to me.

* * *

The Preacher: "I would like to present to you... for the third time..."

Everyone smiles.

The Preacher: "Mr. and Mrs. John Ross Ewing II

Sue Ellen smiles and kisses JR again. JR was so happy that he was married to Sue Ellen once again. He thought this would never happen again. He knew things were clear in his mind. One he was going to keep Sue Ellen happy he could never betray her again. Two he loved Sue Ellen with all he was and she was the only one for him ever. And three she was the most beautiful woman that he ever had set eyes on. Yes, JR at this very moment was the most happy anyone could ever be in their lives. And he was bond and determined to make Sue Ellen so happy that it was like the past never happened.

Sue Ellen looks at JR. She couldn't believe that she was married to JR again for a third time. He was the only one for her. She couldn't believe everything that happened between them, but she knew that he was the only one for her now and forever. So much had happened between them but it had all been forgiven. It had all been forgotten. What mattered now was that they were happy and this time would be the charm they would have the marriage that she always dreamed they would have.

John Ross: "You look so happy Momma."

Sue Ellen: "I am. I really am."

John Ross: "Look at you Dad... You better treat Momma right!"

JR laughs.

JR: "Don't worry I will."

JR looks at Sue Ellen and she looks at him. He winks at her and she blushes slightly. John Ross watches.

John Ross: "Oh please not in front of me."

Annie laughs.

Annie: "What's the matter John Ross? Can't handle your newly remarried parents flirting with each other. It could be worse they could be making out right in front of you."

John Ross: "Oh please don't give them any ideas."

Annie laughs and laughs. Bobby smiles.

Bobby: "Oh stop being so bad."

Annie: "I will save all the bad for you later."

Then she winks at him. John Ross laughs seeing this and shakes his head and gets a drink.

JR looks at Sue Ellen and holds her hand.

JR: "I have a surprise for you darlin'."

Sue Ellen: "What?"

JR: "No, you will find out tomorrow."

Sue Ellen: "Why did you tell me about that right now then?"

JR laughs and kisses her and Sue Ellen smiles.

They all eat dinner that was waiting for them. The food had been catered even though this was a last minute kind of wedding. But this couldn't be more perfect then if they had been planning this for months at a time. After dinner everyone walked outside to the backyard it was set up. It was already dark outside, but there were lights everywhere. And there was a tent set up with the wedding cake and a couple of tables and some chairs.

Sue Ellen looked at JR and he was just as surprised. Ann started to giggle and they looked at her and she was smiling.

Annie: "You think I was going to let something as EPIC as your wedding happen without having a set up like this. I don't think so dear Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen walks over to Ann and hugs her.

Sue Ellen: "Well this looks great. Thank you so much!"

JR smiles as well.

JR: "This was really nice of you Ann, thank you."

Annie smiles. Later JR and Sue Ellen cut their cake and they all ate the cake. Everyone said their goodbyes and left the two newly weds alone.

Sue Ellen: "JR?..."

JR: "Shhhh... lets just dance."

JR takes Sue Ellen's hand as the music played and they started to dance with each other. They slowly danced and he slowly kissed her forehead then her tip of her nose, and then her lips. She looked at him after they kissed and she smiles at him.

Sue Ellen: "It's been so long."

JR: "And not that long ago you couldn't wait."

Sue Ellen: "That's not what I meant."

JR: "I know Sugar... I know."

JR kisses at her again. Then he slowly moves his hand against her arm until he reaches her hand.

JR: "Shall we?"

Sue Ellen: "Yes, darlin', we shall."

JR takes Sue Ellen's hand and they walked into the house closing the door behind them. They walk up the stairs. And then they go into the room. Sue Ellen smiles and kisses JR her husband and smiles he kisses her back as he slowly shuts the door.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 7: Slow Dancing

Note: This idea came to me, but the characters and show don't belong to me.

* * *

JR kissed Sue Ellen once more before walking away. As she watched him walk away she wondered where he was going. It was their wedding night. That was then she noticed that the room was perfect. She was amazed. There were rose petals on the floor leading toward the bed and they were on the bed as well. There was sparkling cider chilling and waiting for them on the table with two glasses. She looks over and notices JR walk over to the stereo and push play. He walked back over to her.

JR: "May I have this dance?"

Sue Ellen smiles.

Sue Ellen: "You may have this dance... and the rest of our dances for the rest of our lives and beyond."

JR smiles and takes Sue Ellen's hand and spins her around and they begin to slow dance. It was so romantic this went on for over an hour the music went on and on, but it seemed more like forever that this was going on. Sue Ellen loved this then she noticed JR starting to kiss her neck. She stops dancing and looks at JR and she saw the look in his eyes. She knew that look they kissed each other more passionately then they had in years... well she wasn't even sure if they had ever kissed like that. Sue Ellen and JR went toward the bed and sat down. She looks at JR.

Sue Ellen: "You know how long it's been?"

JR: "Yes, I am aware of how long it has been. But darlin' our love has never been this strong."

She looks at him and kisses him then whispers in his ear.

Sue Ellen: "Then just love me."

She then looks into his eyes and he looks into her eyes. They started kissing again and she slowly laid back. They slowly made love to each other like never before. But, at the same time it was as if time hadn't passed and they were young still. Age didn't matter it would never matter again.

* * *

Hours passed and JR held Sue Ellen in his arms and just smiled, she smiled as well. This was truly a love that would last forever. This time it would work plain and simply they were both ready for this to work. They both drifted off to sleep dreaming of the honeymoon that awaited them.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 8: Sweet Memories

Note: This idea came to me, but the characters and show don't belong to me.

* * *

After an eventful day and a wedding and finally being married for a third time Sue Ellen and JR were finally alone. Alone in a way that they hadn't been in years. Even though something could have happened between them before this most recent wedding JR had and Sue Ellen had decided to wait. But their wedding night had finally arrived and nothing would ever compare to the night they had. It was magical and nothing would ever compare from the past. But the future would be a different story.

* * *

Sue Ellen and JR arrived at the place that they were going to have their honeymoon. They looked at each other with love in their eyes. It had been so long since they had been together until the night of the their wedding. But yet they ached for each other and yet even though they had been together on their wedding night they both seemed to be afraid as two teenagers and their first time. They both sat on the bed next to each other staring at their hands. Sue Ellen reached over and grabbed JR's hand and held it.

Sue Ellen: "JR... I wasn't expecting to feel this way. We have already been together on our most recent wedding night... and well... What's wrong with us?"

JR smiles at Sue Ellen and shakes his head.

JR: "I think we are a little afraid that we might ruin this marriage up like we did before darlin'... "

Sue Ellen covers his mouth before he could continue.

Sue Ellen: "We should have really talked about this before we remarried. This isn't about how much we love each other this is about how much we don't want to repeat the past. "

Sue Ellen smiles at JR as she continues.

Sue Ellen: "I think we will succeed at this marriage. And why do I think that? Because I think we have learned our lesson here. No more slapping or punching each other. Or the other stuff."

Both JR and Sue Ellen flash to the past remembering the slapping and punching they may have given each other at one time or another and the other stuff too. JR smiles at his wife when he came out of the flashback.

JR: "I do believe that you are right my darlin' wife!"

He moves close to her and as they both have a hold of each others hands he lifts their hands and kisses her hand.

Sue Ellen smiles at him.

Sue Ellen: "I do believe that..."

JR can't take it anymore he goes to kiss Sue Ellen's neck. Then there was a knock at the door.

JR: "Why?!"

* * *

Sue Ellen laughs and stands up and answers the door. There was someone with a delivery of roses. A tray of food and desserts with strawberries. There was also a gift and a card on the tray with sparkling grape juice cooling. She quickly gives the waiter a tip and he leaves.

Sue Ellen: "Did you do this?"

JR: "It wasn't me."

He grins. Then she picks up the card and opens it.

**_Dearest JR and Sue Ellen,_**

**_ I hope that your honeymoon on the private island that we booked you is nice and that you both will have a great time. All Bobby and I want for you both to have is the best times of your lives. We both believe that you are meant for each other. See you soon when you return in a month. May you have many sweet memories!_**

**_ Sincerely,_**

**_ Ann Ewing_**

**_ P.S. HAVE FUN! ;)_**

* * *

Sue Ellen starts to giggle.

Sue Ellen: "That was nice of her."

JR smiles.

JR: "It sure was..."

JR looks at Sue Ellen and grins at her. She starts to giggle, because she can't resist that smile of his.  
He walks over to the door opens to the door and puts the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door and shuts the door.

To be continued...


End file.
